Chloe Price/Gallery
Official Stills "Chrysalis" Life-is-strange-6.jpg|Chloe is shot and killed in the bathroom Episode 1 Screenshot-11.jpg|Max and Chloe reunited Life is Strange-04.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-02.jpg|Chloe's Bedroom Life is Strange (GamesCom)-08.jpg Episode 1 Screenshot-13.jpg Life is Strange (October 2014 Screenshots)-03.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-01.jpg Life is Strange (GamesCom)-07.jpg Episode 1 Screenshot-14.jpg|Chloe using David Madsen's gun Life is Strange-03.jpg "Out of Time" Max and Chloe Ep2.png|Max and Chloe chat in the junkyard after she collapses from a nosebleed Out_of_Time_Screenshots-08.jpg|Frank Bowers confronts Chloe about the money she owes him Ep2 Hand Holding.png|Max and Chloe play on the train tracks "Chaos Theory" Chloe_and_Max_Ep3.png|Max and Chloe attempt to break into Principal Ray Wells's office Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-03.jpg|Max and Chloe check Principal Wells's computer for information Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-01.jpg|Chloe and Max prepare to leave Principal Wells's office Life_Is_Strange_Chaos_Theory-06.jpg|Max and Chloe distract Frank's dog to get into his RV "Dark Room" "Polarized" Screenshots "Chrysalis" Chloe_Price-01.jpg Chloe_Price-04.jpg Chloe_Price-05.jpg Chloe_Price-03.jpg Max_Photos-4.png|Max and Chloe dressed as pirates. Chloe_bad_parking.jpg|Chloe parks her truck sideways, taking a up parking space for handicapped drivers. Chloe_and_Max_Reunited.png|Chloe and Max reunited Chloe_Car.png|Chloe discusses Nathan Prescott in her car with Max. Chloe_in_her_Truck.jpg William_and_Joyce_Price.png|A picture of William and Joyce (pregnant with Chloe) Chloe_and_Dad-1.png|Chloe with her father, William. Chloe_and_Dad-2.png|Chloe, Bongo, and William. GamesCom_Demo-04.png|Max's photograph of Chloe skateboarding with long blonde hair. GamesCom_Demo-05.png|Photograph of Chloe on the swing in her backyard. GamesCom_Demo-06.png|Chloe running through a group of birds (seagulls). GamesCom_Demo-02.png|Max observes a drawing she and Chloe drew years ago. Chloe_and_Amber.png|Max discovers a photograph of Chloe and Rachel. Chloe_Photos-1.png|Chloe without her hat. Chloe_Photos-2.png Chloe_Photos-3.png|Chloe getting high. Chloe_Dad_is_Gone.jpg|Max discovers Chloe's height chart (once managed by William) has been crossed out. "Dad is Gone" is written at the top of the chart. Chloe_and_Max.png|Chloe tells Max about Rachel Amber. Max_Chloe_Room_1.jpg Max_Chloe_Room_2.png Chloe_Blaze.png|Chloe getting high in front of Max. Chloe_Suitcase.png|Chloe's suitcase full of junk. Chloe_Papers.png|Expenses paper found in Chloe's room. Chloe_Parking_Tickets.png|Chloe's parking tickets. Chloe_Report_Card.jpg|Chloe's report card from May 20, 2011 Chloe_Blue_Hair_Dye.png|Chloe's Hair Dye. Madsen Price Family Photo.jpg|Chloe and Joyce Price with David Madsen Chloe's_Broom.png|Chloe discovers Max was in the bathroom during her confrontation with Nathan Prescott. Chloe_Dance.jpg|Chloe dances to her favorite song. Chloe Price-06.jpg Max_takes_the_blame_(alt).png|Max takes the blame for Chloe's drugs. Confrontation_with_Madsen.png|Chloe defends Max (if Max does not hide in the closet) from David Madsen. Chloe_and_Madsen.png|Chloe talking down to David (if Max hides in the closet). Chloe_Glare.jpg Chloe_Two_Finger_Salute.png Chloes_Got_a_Gun.jpg|Chloe shows Max the guns she stole from her stepfather. Chloe_Sunset.png|Max and Chloe talk on the cliffside near the Lighthouse. Chloe_and_Max_Sunset.png Chloe_Price-02.jpg Max_Chloe_Sunset.png|Chloe wishes ill upon Arcadia Bay. Chloe_and_Max_Lighthouse.png|Max attempts to explain her rewind ability to Chloe. Chloe_Snow.png|Chloe wants the whole story as it begins to Snow (in October) "Out of Time" Max_and_Chloe_Text-01.png|Max and Chloe's conversation before the morning of October 8, 2013 Max_and_Chloe_Text-02.png Max_and_Chloe_Text-03.png Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-03.jpg|Chloe braces herself for her mother Joyce's lectures Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-16.jpg|Chloe glares after her mother, Joyce Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-04.jpg|Chloe regards Max after her argument with Joyce Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-03.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-05.jpg|Chloe seeking proof that Max rewind time Chloe_Cigarette_Pack.png|Chloe's pack of cigarettes Chloe_Parking_Ticket.png|Chloe's Parking ticket from September 12, 2013 Chloe_Spare_Change.png|Chloe's spare change Chloe Jax the Panda Keychain.png|Chloe's cute robot panda keychain Chloe and Max (Ep2)-05.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-28.jpg|Chloe watches the fight between Justin and Trevor as predicted by Max Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-14.png|Chloe places all of the items in her pockets on the diner table Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-27.jpg|Chloe after realizing that Max has described everything in her pockets correctly Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-29.png|An excited Chloe decides that they should have with Max's powers Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-26.png Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-30.png Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-09.jpg|Chloe and Max in her favorite place, "American Rust" Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-07.jpg|Chloe sends Max to find some bottles for target practice Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-06.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-15.jpg|Max observes Chloe in her natural habitat Chloe and Rachel Out Of Time.jpg|Pictures of Chloe and Rachel found in the junkyard. Chloe and Max (Ep2)-09.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-02.jpg|Max helps Chloe aim Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-04.jpg|Max and Chloe after Chloe shoots the gas tank of the car Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-25.png|Max takes a photograph of Chloe with David's gun Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-08.jpg|Chloe playing with David's gun Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Max and Chloe play on the railroad tracks Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-07.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Chloe relaxing on the railroad tracks Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-11.jpg ChloeTrain.jpg|Chloe moments from being hit by a train on the Railroad in the teaser trailer for "Out of Time" Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-10.png|Max saves Chloe from the train Chloe_and_Max_(Ep2)-08.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-12.jpg|Chloe thanks Max for saving her from the train Chloe and Max (Ep2)-06.jpg Chloe and Max (Ep2)-12.jpg Chloe and Max (Ep2)-13.jpg Chloe_and_Max_Text.png|Max and Chloe's text (if you don't attempt to shoot Frank) Chloe_and_Max_Elope.jpg|Chloe and Max's text (if you attempt to shoot Frank) Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-02.jpg|Chloe following the events on the railroad Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-21.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-13.jpg|Chloe reads the text messages sent to her by Max Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-22.jpg Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-23.png Chloe_Price_(Ep2)-24.png "Chaos Theory" Chloe_(Ep3)-16.jpg|Chloe the "Scary Punk Ghost" after she scares Max Chloe_(Ep3)-12.png|Chloe discusses one instance of her emotional therapy with Max Chloe_(Ep3)-13.png|Chloe explains why she blew off her counselor (inadvertently proving them right) Chloe_(Ep3)-33.jpg|Chloe and Max inside Blackwell Academy after hours Chloe_(Ep3)-26.jpg|Chloe revels in Ray Wells's ugly, but comfortable office chair Chloe_(Ep3)-07.png|Chloe begins going through Wells's computer for info Chloe_(Ep3)-27.jpg|Chloe discovers vital information on Ray Wells's computer about Nathan, David and Rachel Amber Chloe_(Ep3)-14.png|Chloe talks about taking the handicap fund to pay Frank Bowers Chloe_(Ep3)-21.png|Chloe before Max takes a photograph of her Chloe_(Ep3)-17.jpg|Chloe and Max break into the Arcadia Bay Gym Chloe_(Ep3)-04.jpg|Chloe asks Max the most important question: "Boys or Girls?" Chloe_(Ep3)-15.png|Chloe prepares to take a dip in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-18.jpg|Max and Chloe before Chloe jumps into the pool Chloe_(Ep3)-32.jpg|Chloe invites Max into the heated pool Chloe_(Ep3)-08.jpg|Chloe waits in the pool as Max gets undressed Chloe_(Ep3)-11.jpg Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-19.jpg|Chloe and Max play splish splash in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-06.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-07.jpg|Chloe and Max chill in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-09.jpg|Chloe and Max after fooling around in the pool Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-01.png|Chloe and Max talk about their friendship and purpose Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-02.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-04.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-12.png Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-13.jpg|Max and Chloe before the arrival of campus Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-14.jpg|Chloe and Max after evading the campus security Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-15.jpg|Chloe and Max before leaving Blackwell Academy Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-12.jpg|Chloe and Max relaxing in the bed Chloe_(Ep3)-05.jpg|Chloe asleep in her bedroom Chloe_(Ep3)-06.jpg|Chloe and Max chat about their nighttime hijinks at the Gym Chloe_(Ep3)-10.jpg|Chloe relaxing in her bedroom Chloe_(Ep3)-30.jpg Chloe_(Ep3)-17.png|Chloe discusses her "boy toy phase" and Rachel Amber 1/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-29.jpg|Chloe discusses her "boy toy phase" and Rachel Amber 4/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-19.png|Chloe discusses Rachel Amber 2/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-22.png|Chloe discusses Rachel Amber 3/4 Chloe_(Ep3)-18.png|Max states the obvious about Chloe's feelings for Rachel Amber Chloe_(Ep3)-31.jpg|Chloe compliments Max's appearance in Rachel's clothes Chloe_(Ep3)-20.jpg|Chloe after Max calls her Shaka Brah Chloe_(Ep3)-09.jpg|Chloe dares Max to take a chance and kiss her Chloe_(Ep3)-03.jpg|Chloe's photograph of Rachel and Max's photograph of the Blue Butterfly Chloe_(Ep3)-02.jpg|Chloe's cell phone slider featuring a photograph of herself and Rachel Chloe_Phone_(Max_Slider).png|Chloe's cell phone slider (if the player sides with Chloe in all major decisions through episodes 1-3) Frank_and_Chloe_(Ep3)-01.png|Chloe and Frank's text conversation if Max doesn't allow Chloe to take the money from the Handicap fund Frank_and_Chloe_(Ep3)-02.png|Readable text version of Chloe and Frank's texts Kid_Max_and_Chloe-02.jpg|Teenage Chloe and Max during Max's birthday Kid_Max_and_Chloe-01.png|Max and Chloe at thirteen and fourteen during 2008 Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-11.jpg|Chloe and Max scheme to distract Joyce to allow Max to investigate the garage Chloe_(Ep3)-28.jpg|Chloe's reaction when Joyce reminds David Madsen who owns the house they live in Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-10.jpg|Chloe, Joyce and Max (after Max sides with Chloe in confronting David about his spying and bullying) Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-16.jpg|Chloe and Max before confronting Frank Bowers Chloe_(Ep3)-24.jpg|Chloe returns to her natural habitat to search of a distraction for Frank's dog, Pompidou Chloe_(Ep3)-25.jpg Chloe_(Ep3)-01.png|Max tries to reason with Chloe following the discovery of Rachel Amber's relationship with Frank Bowers Chloe_and_Max_(Ep3)-17.jpg|Chloe and Max following their argument over the death of William and Rachel's betrayal Kid_Max_and_Chloe-03.jpg|Max holds the photograph of herself and Chloe back in 2008 Alternate Timeline "Dark Room" "Polarized" Concept Art Chloe_Concepts_1.png|Chloe Price concept by Michel Koch. Chloe_Concepts_2.png|Concept art of Chloe's tattoo. Chloe_Concepts_3.png|The Skull on Chloe's T-Shirt. TRAIN VS TIME TRAVELER.png|Max and Chloe in "Episode 2: Out of Time" Chloe_and_Max_Junkyard_concept.png|Chloe and Max play around in the junkyard Chloe_Concepts_4.jpg|Concept art of Chloe Price's bedroom by Lukas Esch. Category:Wikia Gallery